wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXI
- Stasiu, dlaczego my jedziemy i jedziemy, a Smaina jak nie ma, tak nie ma? - Nie wiem. Zapewne idzie szybko naprzód, żeby jak najprędzej dojść do okolic, w których będzie mógł nałapać Murzynów. Czy chciałabyś, żebyśmy się już połączyli z jego oddziałem? Dziewczynka skinęła swoją płową główką na znak, że bardzo jej o to chodzi. - Co ci na tym zależy? - zapytał Staś. - Bo może Gebhr nie będzie śmiał przy Smainie tak okropnie bić tego biednego Kali. - Smain pewnie nie lepszy. Oni wszyscy nie mają miłosierdzia dla swoich niewolników. - Tak? I dwie łezki stoczyły się po jej wychudłych policzkach. Było to dziewiątego dnia podróży. Gebhr, który teraz był wodzem karawany, odnajdował z początku łatwo ślady pochodu Smaina. Wskazywały jego drogę szlaki wypalonej dżungli i obozowiska pełne ogryzionych kości i rozmaitych szczątków. Ale po upływie pięciu dni trafiono na niezmierną przestrzeń spalonego stepu, na którym wiatr rozniósł pożar na wszystkie strony. Ślady stały się mętne i zawiłe, gdyż widocznie Smain rozdzielił swój oddział na kilkanaście mniejszych, by ułatwić im otaczanie zwierzyny i zdobywanie żywności. Gebhr nie wiedział, w jakim kierunku iść, i często zdarzało się, że karawana o długim kołowaniu wracała na to samo miejsce, z którego wyszła. Potem trafili na lasy, a po przebyciu ich weszli w kraj skalisty, gdzie grunt pokrywały płaskie głazy lub drobne kamienie rozrzucone na wielkich rozległościach tak gęsto, że dzieciom przypominały się bruki miejskie. Roślinności było tam skąpo. Tylko gdzieniegdzie w rozpadlinach skał rosły euforbie, starce, mimozy, a rzadziej jeszcze wysmukłe jasnozielone drzewa, które Kali nazywał w języku ki-swahili "m'ti" i których liśćmi karmiono konie. W okolicy brakło całkiem rzeczułek i strumieni, na szczęście poczęły już od czasu do czasu padać deszcze, więc znajdowano wodę we wgłębieniach i wydrążeniach skał. Zwierzynę wypłoszyły oddziały Smaina i karawana byłaby marła głodem, gdyby nie mnóstwo pentarek, które co chwila zrywały się spod nóg koni, a pod wieczór obsiadywały drzewa tak gęsto, że dość było strzelić w odpowiednim kierunku, ażeby kilka spadło na ziemię. Nie były przy tym wcale płochliwe i pozwalały się zajść blisko, a podrywały się tak ciężko i opieszale, że Saba, biegnący przed karawaną, chwytał je i dusił prawie każdego dnia. Chamis zabijał ich po kilkanaście dziennie ze starej kapiszonowej strzelby, którą był wyszachrował od jednego z podwładnych Hatimowi derwiszów podczas drogi z Omdurmanu do Faszody. Śrutu jednak nie posiadał już więcej jak na dwanaście nabojów i niepokoił się myślą, co będzie, gdy cały zapas się wyczerpie. Wprawdzie pomimo przepłoszenia zwierzyny pojawiały się niekiedy wśród skał stadka arieli, pięknych antylop pospolitych w całej środkowej Afryce, ale do arieli trzeba było strzelać ze sztucera, oni zaś nie umieli użyć strzelby Stasia, a Gebhr nie chciał mu jej dać do ręki. Sudańczyk również począł się niepokoić długą drogą. Przychodziło mu chwilami do głowy, by wracać do Faszody, w razie bowiem gdyby się rozminęli ze Smainem, mogli się zabłąkać w dzikich okolicach, w których nie mówiąc już o głodzie, groziły im napady dzikich zwierząt i dzikszych jeszcze Murzynów, dyszących zemstą za łowy, które na nich wyprawiano. Ale ponieważ nie wiedział, że Seki-Tamala wybiera się przeciw Eminowi, gdyż rozmowa o tym odbywała się nie przy nim, więc brał go strach na myśl, że przyjdzie mu stanąć przed obliczem potężnego emira, który kazał mu odwieźć dzieci do Smaina i dał mu do niego list, zapowiedziawszy przy tym, że jeśli nie wywiąże się należycie z obowiązku - pójdzie na powróz. Wszystko to razem wzięte przepełniało mu duszę goryczą i złością. Nie śmiał już jednak mścić się za swe zawody na Stasiu i Nel, natomiast plecy biednego Kalego broczyły co dzień krwią pod korbaczem. Młody niewolnik zbliżał się do srogiego pana zawsze z drżeniem i trwogą. Ale na próżno obejmował jego nogi i całował ręce, na próżno padał przed nim na twarz. Kamiennego serca nie wzruszała ni pokora, ni jęki i korbacz rozdzierał z lada powodu, a czasem i bez powodu, ciało nieszczęśliwego chłopca. Na noc wkładano mu nogi w drewnianą deskę z otworami, by nie uciekł. W dzień szedł na powrozie przy koniu Gebhra, co nadzwyczaj bawiło Chamisa. Nel oblewała łzami niedolę Kalego, Staś burzył się w sercu i kilkakrotnie ujmował się za nim zapalczywie, ale gdy spostrzegł, że to podnieca jeszcze Gebhra, zaciskał tylko zęby i milczał. Lecz Kali zrozumiał, że tych dwoje ujmuje się za nim, i pokochał ich swym zbolałym, biednym sercem głęboko. Od dwu dni jechali skalistym wąwozem o wysokich, stromych skałach. Z naniesionych i porozrzucanych bezładnie kamieni łatwo było poznać, że w czasie pory dżdżystej wąwóz napełniał się wodą, ale obecnie dno jego było zupełnie suche. Pod ścianami rosło po obu stronach trochę trawy, dużo cierni, a nawet gdzieniegdzie i drzewa. Gebhr zapuścił się w tę kamienną gardziel dlatego, że szła ustawicznie w górę, sądził więc, że doprowadzi go do jakiej wyżyny, z której łatwiej mu będzie dostrzec w dzień dymy, a w nocy ogniska obozu Smaina. Miejscami wąwóz stawał się tak ciasny, że tylko dwa konie mogły iść w pobok, miejscami rozszerzał się w małe, okrągłe doliny otoczone jakby wysokimi kamiennymi murami, na których siedziały wielkie pawiany igrając z sobą, szczekając i pokazując karawanie zęby. Była godzina piąta po południu. Słońce zniżyło się już ku zachodowi. Gebhr myślał o noclegu; chciał tylko dotrzeć do jakiejś dolinki, w której można by urządzić zebirę, to jest otoczyć karawanę wraz z końmi płotem z kolczastych mimoz i akacji, chroniących od napadu dzikich zwierząt. Saba biegł naprzód, poszczekując na małpy, które na jego widok rzucały się niespokojnie, i raz wraz znikał w zakrętach wąwozu. Echo powtarzało rozgłośnie jego szczekanie. Nagle jednak umilkł, a po chwili przybiegł pędem do koni ze zjeżoną sierścią na grzbiecie i wtulonym pod siebie ogonem. Beduini i Gebhr zrozumieli, że musiało go coś przestraszyć, ale spojrzawszy po sobie i chcąc przekonać się, co to być mogło, ruszyli dalej. Lecz przejechawszy mały zakręt, zdarli konie i stanęli w jednej chwili jak wryci na widok, który uderzył ich oczy. Oto na niewielkiej skale, leżącej w samym środku dość szerokiego w tym miejscu wąwozu, leżał lew. Dzieliło ich od niego najwyżej sto kroków. Potężny zwierz ujrzawszy jeźdźców i konie podniósł się na przednie łapy i począł na nich patrzeć. Nisko stojące już słońce oświecało jego ogromną głowę, kudłate piersi - i w tym czerwonym blasku podobny był do jednego z takich sfinksów, jakie zdobią wejścia do starożytnych świątyń egipskich. Konie jęły przysiadać na zadach, kręcić się i cofać. Zdumieni i przerażeni jeźdźcy nie wiedzieli, co począć, więc z ust do ust przelatywały tylko trwożne i bezradne słowa: "Allach! Bismillach! Allach akbar!" A król puszczy patrzył na nich z góry, nieruchomy, jakby odlany z brązu. Gebhr i Chamis słyszeli od kupców przybywających z kością słoniową i gumą z Sudanu do Egiptu, że lwy kładą się czasem na drodze karawan, które wobec tego muszą po prostu zbaczać. Lecz tu nie było gdzie zboczyć. Wypadało chyba zawrócić i uciekać! Tak, ale w takim razie było rzeczą niemal pewną, że straszny zwierz rzuci się za nimi w pogoń. Znów zatem zabrzmiały gorączkowe pytania: - Co robić? - Co robić? - Allach! może ustąpi. - Nie ustąpi. I znowu zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko chrapanie koni i przyspieszony oddech piersi ludzkich. - Spuść Kalego z powroza - ozwał się nagle do Gebhra Chamis - a my uciekajmy na koniach, wówczas lew jego pierwszego dogoni i jego tylko zabije. - Uczyń tak! - powtórzyli Beduini. Lecz Gebhr odgadł, że w takim razie Kali wdrapie się w mgnieniu oka na ścianę skalną, a lew pogna za końmi, przeto do głowy wpadł mu inny, okropny pomysł. Oto zarżnie chłopca i rzuci go przed siebie, a wtedy zwierz skoczywszy za nimi ujrzy na ziemi krwawe ciało i zatrzyma się, by je pożreć. Więc przyciągnął Kalego powrozem do siodła i już podniósł nóż, gdy w tej samej sekundzie Staś chwycił go za szeroki rękaw dżiuby. - Co robisz, łotrze? Gebhr począł się szarpać i gdyby chłopiec chwycił był go za rękę, wyrwałby się natychmiast, ale z rękawem nie poszło tak łatwo, więc szarpiąc się począł jednocześnie charczeć stłumionym ze wściekłości głosem: - Psie, jeśli jego nie starczy, zakłuję i was! Allach! zakłuję, zakłuję! A Staś pobladł śmiertelnie, albowiem błyskawicą przebiegła mu myśl, że lew, goniąc przede wszystkim za końmi, może istotnie pominąć w pędzie trupa Kalego, a w takim razie Gebhr z największą pewnością zarżnie kolejno ich oboje. Więc ciągnąc ze zdwojoną siłą za rękaw krzyknął: - Daj mi strzelbę!... zabiję lwa! Beduinów zdumiały te słowa, ale Chamis, który widział jeszcze w Port-Saidzie, jak Staś strzela, począł natychmiast wołać: - Daj mu strzelbę! On zabije lwa! Gebhr przypomniał sobie od razu strzały na jeziorze Karoun i wobec straszliwego niebezpieczeństwa prędko zaniechał oporu. Z wielkim nawet pośpiechem podał chłopcu sztucer, a Chamis otworzył co duchu pudło z nabojami, z którego Staś zaczerpnął pełną garścią. Potem zeskoczył z konia, wsunął ładunki w lufy i ruszył naprzód. Przez pierwszych kilka kroków był jakby odurzony i widział tylko siebie i Nel z szyjami poderżniętymi nożem Gebhra. Ale wnet bliższe i straszniejsze niebezpieczeństwo kazało mu zapomnieć o wszystkim innym. Miał przed sobą lwa! Na widok zwierza pociemniało mu w oczach. Poczuł zimno w policzkach i w nosie, poczuł, że nogi ma jak ołowiane i że mu brak tchu. Po prostu bał się. W Port-Saidzie czytywał, nawet i w czasie lekcji, o polowaniach na lwy, ale co innego było oglądać obrazki w książkach, a co innego stanąć oko w oko z potworem, który teraz oto patrzył na niego jakby ze zdziwieniem, marszcząc swe szerokie, podobne do tarczy czoło. Arabowie przytaili dech w piersiach, albowiem nigdy w życiu nie widzieli nic podobnego. Z jednej strony mały chłopiec, który wśród wysokich skał wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy, z drugiej potężny zwierz, złoty w promieniach słońca, wspaniały, groźny - "pan z wielką głową", jak mówią Sudańczycy. Staś przemógł cała siłą woli bezwładność nóg i posunął się dalej. Jeszcze przez chwilę wydało mu się, że serce podchodzi mu aż do gardła - i trwało to dopóty, dopóki nie podniósł strzelby do twarzy. Wówczas trzeba było myśleć o czym innym. Czy zbliżyć się więcej, czy już strzelać? Gdzie mierzyć? Im mniejsza odległość, tym strzał pewniejszy... a zatem dalej! dalej! kroków czterdzieści jeszcze za dużo... trzydzieści! - dwadzieścia! Już powiew przynosi ostrzy zwierzęcy swąd... Chłopiec stanął. "Kula między oczy albo po mnie! - pomyślał. - W imię Ojca i Syna!..." A lew podniósł się, przeciągnął grzbiet i zniżył głowę. Wargi poczęły mu się odchylać, brwi nasunęły się na oczy. Ta drobna jakaś istotka ośmieliła się podejść zbyt blisko - więc gotował się do skoku przysiadając, z drganiem ud, na tylnych łapach... Lecz Staś przez jedno mgnienie oka dostrzegł, że muszka sztucera przypada na czole zwierzęcia, i pociągnął za cyngiel. Huknął strzał. Lew wspiął się tak, że przez chwilę wyprostował się na całą wysokość, po czym runął na wznak, czterema łapami do góry. I w ostatniej konwulsji stoczył się ze skały na ziemię. Staś trzymał go jeszcze przez kilka minut pod strzałem, lecz widząc, że drgawki ustają i że płowe cielsko wyprężyło się bezwładnie, otworzył strzelbę i założył nowy ładunek. Ściany skaliste rozbrzmiewały jeszcze gromkim echem. Gebhr, Chamis i Beduini nie mogli zrazu dojrzeć, co się stało, gdyż poprzedniej nocy padał deszcz i z powodu wilgoci powietrza dym zasłonił wszystko w ciasnym wąwozie. Dopiero gdy dym opadł, poczęli krzyczeć z radości i chcieli skoczyć ku chłopcu, ale na próżno, gdyż żadna siła nie mogła zmusić koni do kroku naprzód. A Staś zawrócił, objął wzrokiem czterech Arabów i wpił oczy w Gebhra. - Ach, dość! - rzekł zaciskając zęby. -Przebrałeś miarę. Nie zamordujesz ani Nel, ani nikogo więcej! I nagle uczuł, że nos i policzki bledną mu znowu, ale było to inne zimno, płynące nie ze strachu, lecz ze strasznego i nieubłaganego postanowienia, od którego serce w piersiach czyni się na razie żelazne. - Tak! To przecie łotry, katy, mordercy, a Nel w ich ręku!... - Nie zamordujesz jej - powtórzył. Zbliżył się ku nim - znów stanął - i nagle z błyskawiczną szybkością podniósł strzelbę do twarzy. Dwa strzały jeden za drugim targnęły echem wąwozu: Gebhr runął na ziemię jak wór piasku, a Chamis pochylił się w kulbace i uderzył krwawym czołem o kark koński. Dwaj Beduini wydali okropny okrzyk przerażenia i zeskoczywszy z koni rzucili się ku Stasiowi. Zakręt był za nimi niedaleko i gdyby byli uciekali za siebie, czego Staś życzył sobie w duszy, byliby mogli uchronić się przed śmiercią. Ale zaślepionym trwogą i wściekłością wydało się, że dopadną chłopca wpierw, nim zdoła zmienić naboje, i zadźgają go nożami. Głupcy! ledwie przebiegli kilkanaście kroków, szczęknęła znów złowroga strzelba, wąwóz odegrzmiał echem nowych strzałów i obaj padli twarzami na ziemię, rzucając się i tłukąc jak wyjęte z wody ryby. Jeden - gorzej w pośpiechu strzelony - podniósł się jeszcze i wsparł na rękach, ale w tej chwili Saba zatopił mu kły w karku. Nastała śmiertelna cisza. Przerwały ją dopiero jęki Kalego, który rzucił się na kolana i wyciągnąwszy przed się ręce krzyczał w łamanym języku ki-swahili: - Bwana kubwa! (Panie wielki) zabić lwa, zabić złych ludzi, ale nie zabijać Kalego! Staś jednak nie zważał na jego wołanie. Czas jakiś stał jak błędny, po czym spostrzegłszy zbielała twarzyczkę Nel i jej na wpół przytomne, rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy skoczył ku niej: - Nel! nie bój się!... Nel! jesteśmy wolni!... Jakoż byli istotnie wolni, ale i zabłąkani w dzikiej bezludnej puszczy, w czeluściach "czarnego lądu". Rozdział 21